This specification relates to information displays, and more particularly to information displays that can be physically altered by a user.
Some conventional digital information displays can respond to physical manipulation or direct physical input from a user by altering the information shown on the display. In some cases, interacting with a device through physical manipulation of the device can benefit user experience and provide efficient means for communicating with the device. For example, a conventional touchscreen display device can use pressure from a tool or a user's finger on the display to alter the information shown and to issue commands to the device.